Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 8
Norway participated in the North Vision Song Contest 8 in Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina. The Norwegian entry was selected through the national competition Den Norsken Sangen 05, organised by the Norwegian broadcaster Norsk rikskringkasting (NRK). Norway was represented by the song "Younger" performed by Julie Bergan. The entry qualified from the first semi-final and it got the 1st place in the final with 187 points giving Norway their first win in the contest. Den Norsken Sangen 05 Earlier than ever, on 24th February 2014, NRK confirmed the participation of Norway in the eighth edition of North Vision Song Contest and the way that the entry would be selected: the fifth edition of Den Norsken Sangen was already planned for March. On 13th February, the song submissions closed and on 15th February, one jury listened to the 207 songs that were submitted and chose 9 to participate in Den Norsken Sangen 05. On 28 February, the foreign act was selected and it was announced that the singer comes (for the first time from a European country) from Finland. From Monday, 3rd March, the 10 candidates started being announced. On 12th March, all the songs had been announced. Krista Siegfrids (represented Finland in North Vision Song Contest 6) had agreed with NRK to be the foreign singer in this edition. She said in an interview: "YLE hasn't confirmed for the next edition yet and I'm not even sure if my country will be in North Vision Song Contest 8. I would like to represent Norway in the next edition. I would really like to try the DNS format." On 14th March, NRK announced that the final will be delayed for late March or first days of April. Adelén accepted the request of NRK and her new single "Always On My Mind" became the 11th song in Den Norsken Sangen 05. On 15th April the rehearsals started and it was announced that the show would be held on 17th April. One week after, on 23rd April, the voting lines closed and on 24th April the results were presented. "Younger" won with a 2 points difference from the runners-up Cir.Cuz and got the right to represent Norway in North Vision Song Contest 8. Before Northvision Julie Bergan told in an interview after the results: "Thank you very much. It's difficult to express with words my feelings right now. It was such a close result and I haven't taken it all in yet. I guess it comes with time. To be honest, I was expecting a close result but not with such a small difference between first and second place. And the funny thing is that the act in second place are very good friends of mine, Cir.Cuz. And I'm glad that they are in the second place! She also talked about the message of the song: I just hope that the whole of Europe and even more will relate with the song's meaning: 'We're not getting any younger'!". At Northvision performing "Younger" in Sarajevo.]] During the semi-final allocation draw on 16th April 2014 in Sarajevo, Norway was drawn to compete in the second half of the first semi-final. Norway was drawn on 10th May 2014 to perform thirteenth in the semi-final and qualified, placing 2nd and scoring 112 points tied with Hungary in the second place while the country was announced as the third qualifier. During the qualifiers press conference, Julie Bergan chose to perform in the second half of the final and were later drawn to perform nineteenth. Norway won the edition with 187 points receiving the highest points from Moldova, United Kingdom, Latvia, Georgia, Kazakhstan, Poland and Lithuania. in Sarajevo.]] Julie Bergan stated after the results shocked and happy: "Oh my god! I can't believe that I did it for Norway! I never expected that I would get even close to the top ten with all these amazing songs and singers I heard and met in my time here in Bosnia! I still can't believe it, I am so honoured. Thank you so very much for all the votes that you have been giving to Norway. We will present you the best edition ever next time!". A lot of people were gathered in squares to celebrate and approximately 100 people were waiting for Julie in the airport to congratulate her. The king and prime minister also congratuladed the winner and NRK stated that they couldn't wait to start planning the next edition in Norway. Voting Norway participated and had to vote in the first semi-final. In the final, Norway had announced their votes as 27th. Points awarded to Norway Points awarded by Norway Semi-final 1 votes Final votes Spokesperson and commentators In Norway, the semi-finals and final were aired on NRK1, with commentary by Synnøve Svabø while Line Elvsåshagen served as the radio commentator. The Norwegian spokesperson in the grand final was Cir.Cuz after representing Norway in North Vision Song Contest 6 coming second in Den Norsken Sangen 05. See also * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 8 Category:NVSC 8 countries